


Grabbing On

by Argent_Vulpine



Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seteth Birthday Bash (Fire Emblem), Seteth Birthday Bash 2020, Setleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/Argent_Vulpine
Summary: It's been 5 years since Byleth's fall, and now that she's returned, she has a very important question to ask Seteth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020





	Grabbing On

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Relationships/Passion  
> Ended up... more NSFW than I had planned. Oops?

Seteth had gathered the Knights as quickly as he could, sending word to those that had scattered around Fódlan to return and meet at Garreg Mach as quickly as possible. The rumors he’d heard – and the message he’d received – had spurred him to haste.

He needed to see for himself, witness with his own eyes the truth.

It took longer than he wanted, marching his small force to the monastery, but in the end, it was worth it, because there she was, alive… and looking entirely unchanged. More of his suspicions grew, cemented, but in Rhea’s absence there was little he could do to confirm anything.

And ultimately, it didn’t matter, because Byleth was here.

Formal greetings were gotten out of the way. He officially named her Archbishop – temporary or not – as Rhea had requested, and at Byleth’s suggestion, resumed his duties as aide. Her students had returned, now truly adults, tested on the field in ways no one had ever wanted for them. They still called her professor, the term fond, an endearment by many.

The first days – weeks, really – back at the monastery were hectic. Debris had to be cleared from the most important areas, rooms cleaned and aired for residency, and there was the matter of the battle – skirmish, really – brought on by Adrestian forces who had come to see if the rumors were true, that the church had returned.

He was surprised, then, when he heard a soft knock at his office door, looking up in time to see Byleth stepping inside and closing the door gently behind her. Seteth carefully put his quill down, capping the ink jar, and stood to greet her as she approached. “Is there something I can help you with…?” he asked, confused at her behavior.

Her steps paused briefly, but then she was moving again. “No? Yes? Maybe…” He blinked, and the professor was standing almost in front of him, having walked around the desk and invading his space. “I needed to see you,” she said, soft and staring at him as if she were figuring out a puzzle.

“About something in particular?”

Something in her must have clicked, because she stood up straighter, fixing him with her gaze. “How do you feel about me, Seteth?” Her voice was clear and careful.

There were a dozen ways he could respond. What did she mean by that? Did he trust her? Of course. Consider her a friend? Absolutely. Was there more to it than that? There had been, since before her disappearance. He hadn’t dared to hope that she might return, but return she did, and here she was, staring at him with something in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place.

After years of being unwilling to hope, he took a chance now, lifting a hand to her face and cupping her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair. He leaned forward slowly, giving her the chance to move away, to stop him, and when she didn’t – when she in fact leaned in as well – he closed the distance, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

She made a soft sound in her throat, sparking fire. Seteth dropped a hand to her waist, pulling her against him as he stepped closer, his tongue darting out to sweep against her lips, savoring the moan it elicited from her. Her lips parted, allowing him entry, and he deepened the kiss.

Byleth shifted against him, pulling him with her as she backed into his desk, using it as support as he nestled between her thighs, his growing arousal pressing against her and drawing a gasp from him at the sudden contact. He ground against her instinctively, receiving a throaty moan for his effort.

It was that sound that snapped him back to the present, though, and the reality that they were in his office, in a compromising position at his desk. He pulled back, blinking through the lustful haze. “Byleth, I…”

“I locked the door, Seteth,” she murmured with sly smile. “I… had hoped…”

The hesitant admission was almost too much. 

Five years hadn’t been enough to forget her, to ignore the desires that had been growing for her. That she returned them at all had been too much to hope, and then she had vanished, questions unanswered. Five years of pent up feelings, of longing for her presence, of missing her in a way he had no longer thought possible. It culminated in the moment with a desperate, needy kiss, with

Seteth pulling her against him, grinding against her to hear that moan from her once more.

She rewarded him with it, her hips rocking against him and in turn drawing a groan from him. He lifted her up and onto the desk with an easy motion, scattering papers in the process and for once uncaring at the disorganized chaos. Byleth wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him so close he could feel the heat radiating from her core.

Quick, deft fingers began to unbutton his overcoat; he kept one hand at the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair while the other roamed her curves, tracing the line of her hips, her waist, slipping beneath her loose coat to begin sliding it off her. Byleth broke their kiss, but only to press heated ones on his neck, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin. He could fee her lips curl into a victorious smile as she finished with the buttons, tugging the fabric apart to reveal his simple white undershirt.

He pulled insistently at her own coat, and she relented long enough for it to be slid from her body. He stepped back a moment, eyes raking over her form, oddly surprised at how much the coat actually managed to cover up despite the odd design and styling of her clothes. Byleth didn’t allow this for long, though, tugging him back down to her, their lips crashing together.

She helped him remove her top, guiding his fingers to the fastenings, sighing pleasure against his lips when his fingers grazed bare skin. When she was removed of the garment, his hands sought out her breasts, giving in to his desire to touch them, to learn how they felt against his palms. They were as supple as he’d imagined, and she made the most delightful sounds when his thumbs grazed her nipples, rubbing them into hard peaks.

He wanted - needed - to know what sounds she would make if he took one into his mouth, teasing with his tongue, his teeth.  
The whimpering moan she gave in answer was downright sinful. He spent several long moments giving careful attention to each peak, enjoying the sounds she made and the way she bucked her hips against him, craving more.

“S-Seteth,” she whined, pleading, and he couldn’t wait any more.

He quickly - but still carefully - removed the rest of her clothes, peeling away those lacy tights and marveling at the sculpt of her thighs, her calves. His lips followed the trail of his hands as he pulled the material down, teeth grazing the skin and making her squirm when his breath ghosted across flesh. She was ready, slick with want; he could smell it, saw the dampness of her smallclothes when he pulled them away. Seteth hesitated a moment, still unsure, but when she reached a hand down to tangle in his hair, giving an insistent tug, he abandoned the rest of his doubts, burying his face between her thighs, his tongue darting out to taste her, to lick at her, tongue swirling around her clit and drawing out a choked moan from her at the contact.

Seteth fucked her with his tongue, drawing sounds out of her that he’d only before shamefully dreamed of. One hand grasped at a thigh, feeling the way the muscles bunched as she reacted to his tongue, his touch. She tasted divine, and he wanted to make her fall apart against his lips, to drink in her taste as she came for him and him alone. His other hand drifted up, ghosting along her legs, until he replaced tongue with fingers, slipping two inside of her and stroking her walls. She keened, the sound muffled against her arm as his mouth resumed its assault on her clit, drawing the nub into his mouth, flicking it with tongue, sucking and stimulating in time to his fingers as they pumped inside of her.

Byleth’s walls clamped around his fingers, her grip in his hair pressing him as close to her as possible when she climaxed, her hips grinding against his hand and face with desperate need. He continued to stroke inside of her, though he eased up on her clit, feeling the tremors of aftershocks riding through her as he lapped up her slick, delighting in her taste. When she had calmed enough, he carefully withdrew his fingers, pressing kisses to her legs, her hips, her stomach; his lips traversed her body, mapping out scars as he found them, learning the feel of her until he was again at her lips.

She kissed him ferociously, tasting herself on his tongue with a debauched moan. Her hands reached for his waist, fumbling with the buttons of his trousers. Seteth helped her, stripping himself of his own clothing and looking down at the woman spread before him on his desk.

He would never be able to do his work here without thinking of this moment, but he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care.  
The professor - no, wait, the archbishop, temporary or not (and that thought added another layer of sin in his mind) - stared up at him, green eyes hazy yet still somehow seeing into his soul. Her eyes traced his body, admiring the planes of his abs, the firm muscles of his arms. It was clear beyond a doubt that she liked what she saw.

“Are you just going to stand there?” she asked after a moment, her lips twisting into a sultry smirk.

Her words stirred him to motion, and he pulled her up to him for a searing kiss. His fingers sought her core, using her slick to coat his shaft before lining up at her entrance, pulling back briefly with a questioning gaze. In answer, she bucked upwards, forcing him into her, and he met her movement with his own, sheathing himself in her with a groan.

Byleth gave a sharp gasp at the sensation of being filled. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, his fingers splayed across her thighs, tracing scars until she squirmed against him, pressing with want. It was all the sign he needed.

He withdrew slowly, then slammed into her, bringing out that sharp gasp again and deciding he liked this sound, too. All the noises she had made thus far were delicious and he wanted to wring as many out of her as he could.

He thrust into her, watching hungrily as her breasts bounced with the force, her hands reached above her to grasp at the edge of the desk, giving her leverage to rock against him. His hands slid up to her hips, gripping and holding her still as he pumped into her, wet slapping sounds bouncing around his office.

Surely if anyone walked past his door, they would hear, and that thought brought an urgency echoed in his movements. If anything the increase in speed only furthered her moans. He brought a hand to her core, thumb flicking against the still-sensitive clit and drawing out a ragged keen from her, encouraging more. He teased the nub with his fingers, his other hand sliding up her body to her wonderful breasts, and the combination of his hands and his cock were enough to make her shatter.

Her walls clenched around him, squeezing as he continued his desperate thrusts until she cried out his name, orgasming around him and drawing him into his own.

He had thought to pull away, to spill his seed outside of her, but she had clamped her legs around him, keeping him close, and he realized how strong she truly was even as he came with a cry of his own, pulsing inside of her as she ground against him, riding the wave of her own climax.

Seteth was panting heavily, sweat beading on his skin. He forced his eyes open so he could look at her, enjoy the fact that she seemed utterly sated. Ripples of aftershocks traveled through her, making him twitch in response.

Much as he wanted to go again, he did not relish the thought of remaining at his desk for such pursuits. He carefully and slowly withdrew from her, fumbling about for a handkerchief to clean up the worst of it as the mixture of his seed and her slick dripped down her legs.

It was rare to see Byleth in any state that wasn’t a stoic mask. To have witnessed - and been the cause - of her lack of composure brought him more pleasure than he was willing to admit, even to himself. Still, she recovered quickly, pushing herself upright and watching him with steady eyes and something unreadable on her face.

He stopped what he was doing to meet her gaze, and she must have seen the question in it because she leaned forward, kissing him sweetly. Compared to what they had just done, the gesture was tender, soft, and conveyed more than he had dared to hope, let alone dream.

“I hope I’ll be seeing more of you,” she said lightly, a gentle tease in her voice. The layered meaning was not lost on him, and he flushed, still somehow embarrassed at the way his thoughts strayed. “This wasn’t a one time thing for me, Seteth. I… hope it wasn’t for you, either.”

It took him a moment of clearing his throat to find his voice. “… no. It was not. I… care about you deeply, and I would not wish for our relationship to be purely physical.”

She nodded, smiling, and pulled him in for another kiss, this one slow, languorous, and he found himself reacting just as strongly as before. “Not purely physical,” she said with a wicked glint in her eye, “… but I certainly wouldn’t mind another round all the same.”  
In the end he caved, surrendering all hope of even moving away from the desk. Byleth had no intentions of giving him time to relocate them… and it just happened to be at a perfect height for their needs.


End file.
